An Unusual Miracle
by Dark Deception
Summary: This picks up where The Wedding of Wally and Kuki left off. Kuki was pregnant at the age of 10, but she and her husband, Wally, are able to live through the 9 months. 4/3, 1/5, 2/86. Rated M for language problems and sexual inuendo, by request of TFRP.
1. Pregnant!

Disclaimer: Dark Deception will no longer pull out any random moments before and after fanfics. Also, DD does not own anything that is copyrighted by anyone.

Quick A/N: When I drew a piccie of Wallabee and Kuki Beatles, by a specific scrap from Nintendo Maximus of Zim/Gaz, it inspired me into creating this fanfic that follows up from my first 4/3 fanfic when they are married and a very unexpected thing happened between them. And to make Nintendo Maximus happy, Nigel/Abby and Hoagie/Fanny are also married.

Dark Deception presents

A Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic:

An Unusual Miracle

Chapter 1/4

The newlyweds, Wallabee and Kuki Beatles, left the reception and went on their honeymoon at Tokyo, Japan, where the Japanese, too, heard about the world renound child marrage of Wally and Kuki. The two were a little frisky the night after their arrival, so they gotten a bit naughty with each other. The next day, Kuki woke up and gotten her robe on and kissed her hubby on the cheek while he's sleeping. After she took her bath, she felt she's about to puke, so she threw up on the toilet.

"Weird, I didn't eat anything bad at the reception yesterday." She spoke to herself untill she felf a stirring in her stomach. "Ugh... why is my tummy feel a bit thick?" She then groaned. When she walked to the table with a pregnancy test, she realized what her dad told he at the reception.

_**(Flashback!)**_

Kani, Kuki's dad, walked up to her at the reception. "Sorry I snaped at your new husband's father when you announed your engagement. I was so busy thinking about your future life, I nearly lost my mind. Now that you are becoming a big girl, living a married life with him, I want you to have this whenever you uh... what's the word, um... hit it off with your husband." He told her when he gives her a pregnancy test. "use it if that time comes."

"Thanks, daddy!" Kuki said as she hugged her dad.

_**(Flashback Over!)**_

Kuki then followed the instructions carefully and waited for the results. When she came back for the results 10 minutes later, the results was a double positive, meaning that she is pregnant. Kuki feared by the result of the pregnancy test. Is she really going to have a baby at the age of ten? Would it be able to kill her? What will her newlywedded husband think if he found out? She called one of her friends on her cellphone for guidance.

"Nigel, can you hear me?" Kuki wispered at the phone as Nigel Uno picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ms. Kuki Beatles. How's the honeymoon?" Nigel asked hapily as he is driving his 1986 Mercedes-Benz through the motor city of Detroit.

"It has just been yesterday, Nigel. I took that pregnancy test my daddy gave me and it told me that I am pregnant. I don't know what to do..." She told Nigel desperately.

"Why should you be pregnant at the age of ten? You're too young to have a baby, Kuki." Nigel talked to her back.

"No, I'm serious! Look at my pregnancy test results. I'l take a picture of it and send it to you." She told her. She took a picture of the results and sent it to Nigel.

"What the-?" Nigel yelled as he slammed the brakes on his Mercedes. "You're kidding me! Really? You're actually pregnant?"

"Yes, Nigel. I don't know what will happen? My hubby might leave me!" Kuki began to cry.

"It's okay, Kuki, I'm going to see if I can help. Where are you and Wally at?"

"Tokyo, Japan. Me and Wally are on our honeymoon there." Kuki sobbed.

"Okay, I'm going to the airport right now. My wife and I are planing our honeymoon there as well." Nigel told her.

"Your wife?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah!, Abby and I are already married yesterday. Did you watch it on television?" Nigel asked.

"Uh huh, I was so happy for you two." Kuki said happily as she starts to cheer up.

"I'm going to call the soon-to-be-married Gilligans, Hoagie and Fanny, as soon as we get to Japan, because my signal would get jammed on the airplane. Bye!" Nigel hung up as he continues his drive to the airport.

"What is it, honey?" Abigail Uno, Nigel's newlywedded wife asked.

"Kuki Beatles. She said she's pregnant and trust me, she is not bluffing." Nigel told her.

Kuki puts the phone down and sat at the side of the bed, pondering how she is going to tell Wally. 'How will I tell my hubby about my condition i'm now in...' she thought when Wallabee woke up.

"Good morning, sweetie pie. What's wrong?" Wally asked.

Kuki got up, feeling her now thick tummy with her baby slowly growing inside. "Nothing... I wouldn't say anything that would tear your heart." She replied as she gets dressed to her white sleeveless shirt and pink skirt.

**Later that day.**

Wally and Kuki are at a beautiful garden at the east of the honeymoon suiet. Kuki was staring at a mother bird tending her 6 of her baby birds. Kuki was hoping she would find a way to spill the beans without hurting Wally's feelings.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Wally asked when she got up to her feet.

"I'm gonna talk to Chef Haku and see if he can make us something to eat." Kuki told him.

When she is heading to the resteraunt, she stopped and saw Nigel and Abby Uno walking to their suiet.

"Hey, guys!" Kuki called out to them.

"Hey, Ms. Beatles. What's up?" Abby said to her. "We know you are trying to tell Wally, but how?"

"I have a solution to give Wally an sign about my pregnancy." Kuki said.

**7:30 P.M.**

Kuki is waiting for Wally with the food on the table. On the table are baby carrots, baby sushi, probably anything in that small size. "I hope that would give my hubby an idea about what condition i'm at."

"Hey, Kuki. You should've been there. Mr. Naratako fell on the floor when he slipped on that pile of bananas and fell onto a puddle of... well, you don't want to know." Wally said when he saw the food. "Aw, that cute. you got the food done, hon, i'm actually a little famished." He sat down and saw what he saw. "The food are baby sized. You cooked me up some finger food?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks..." Kuki said to him shyly. "Uh, speaking of 'baby', there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, go ahead." Wally said as he is chowing down on the food.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..." She stutters as she is about to tell him about it.

"Yeah, what is it?" Wally asked her when he is just muching on a baby chicken wing.

Kuki swallowed her fear. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted.

Wally just stood there, with his teeth on a baby corn dog. "Huh?"

"I'm pregnant, Wally! At the age of ten..." Kuki told her as she burst into tears.

"Honey. I can't belive it... I'm really happy for you!" Wally cheered as he hugged his wife. "You and I are going to be parents!"

"Yeah, at the age of ten! I don't want to know how much damage my body would take if I go into labor in the next 9 months..." Kuki told him.

"But you won't. I've read a medical book on child pregnancy that even if a child is bearing a baby of another child, it's will not severely damage the child mother's womb. That means since Celestia has gave up her blessing, she would help you give birth without any severe damage to your body and you would survive labor once you give birth." Wally explained.

"So, your saying I'm not gonna die of childbirth?" Kuki asked.

"No way in heck, honey." Wally said, hugging his wife.

Wally and Kuki are now happy that they are going to keep the child. She's still AWOL'd by how this will this will effect the laws of nature.

TBC.

Read, Review, Respect.


	2. Months 1 to 4

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Dark Deception presents

A Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic:

An Unusual Miracle

Chapter 2/4

**First month of pregnancy**

**May 4th**

Wally woke up in his bed with his wife, Kuki, still having the same dream about being a father.

"Good morning, Honey." He wispered in his spouse's ear.

"Good morning, Wally." Kuki sofly said as she is starting to wake up. She kissed Wally in the lips and said "In nine months, our baby will be born."

The two got up and got dressed. Wally was still having thoughts about why he knocked Kuki up when they are both ten years old, but still, what happened, happened.

**May 10th**

Wally looked at the calender to see what day the baby will be due in nine months.

"So, I gotten you pregnant on May 1st, right?" Wally asked. Kuki gave him a nod as a way of saying 'yes'. "Then that means that the baby is due at January." he then said as he marked 'our baby's birth' on January on the calender.

"So, where are we supposed to live for our child?" Kuki asked, feeling her tummy that has their baby slowly growing.

"Well, I may have to call my mom and see if she can find a house for us back at the states. Besides, we are only goning to be on our honeymoon for 3 months. What can go wrong?" Wally said with a smile.

**May 24th**

Kuki is laying in the garden on the hotel and is still has motherhood on the brains. "I wonder what our child is going to be like?" she spoke to herself, as she turns her attention on her husband. "I even wonder if my hubby would even hope of getting a job to keep our future baby well fed?"

Wally sat there, thinking about how he was support his child? He and Kuki are members of the KND. They hope they get paid for it in cash. No candy, no Yipper cards, just cash. He got of his duff and called the KND supreme leader, Rachel McKenze. "Hey, Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, I'm listening." Rachel replied back.

"Do I get paid in cash for working with the KND?" He asked.

"Money? I didn't remember about paying operatives in cash. Were there any labor law issues about children working?" Rachel asked.

"Well, the United Nations did marked the KND organization as a sub-group for the CIA, KGB, FBI and other government bureaus, so they have to pay us in cash. No candy, no Yipper cards, no bottles of root beer, just cold hard money." Wally explained.

"Well, I did remember that, but they didn't reach us since we've ended the war by signing the peace treaty. I'll contact Presendent Barack Obama about that. See ya." Rachel told him as she hung up.

As Wally puts up his phone, Kuki walked up to him. "What's wrong?" she then asked.

"It's nothing, hon."Wally told her.

**May 29th**

Kuki is asleep on her bed, dreaming about her life as a mother.

_**(Kuki's Dream)**_

"Mommy?" A young little girl asked Kuki. "Where do babies come from?"

"Well, I do have a book about storks, but are you sure..." Kuki said to her future daughter.

"Oh, storks? I wanny know about em'! I wonder if they're the reason about where babies come from!" The young girl said, excited.

"Calm down, little one. I'll get it tommorow for you. Besides, you are the the only daughter I will always love." Kuki told her.

"I love you, mommy." The little girl told Kuki, hugging her.

"I love you too, Koa." Kuki said to her back, knowing to her, that is whom she will call her future daughter.

_**(Reality)**_

Kuki muttered the name of her future daughter, while her husband, Wally, dreams about life as a father.

_**(Wally's Dream)**_

A young boy is in a gym, punching a dummy figure of King Sandy, the one who used to tried to forcefully marry his mom. The young boy finished it off with an uppercut, thereby knocking it's head off.

"Nice job, son. You're really getting the hang of it." Wally told his future son.

"How was that? I really knocked that dummy's head clean off!" the young boy said, pointing at the head of the dummy.

"You sure did, son." Wally said as he kicks the head of the dummy to the pile of heads of the dummies of the other villians that his dad encountered in the past: Count Spankulot, Captain Stickybeard, Grandma Stuffum, Knightbrace and 4 of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, except Lenny, who he finally rebeled against his dad's friends' mortal foe, Father.

"So, When I join the KND, I will get to kick butt, just like you do." the young boy told his dad.

"You sure will. Plus, you might be able to find a girl in your sector who may have a crush on you" Wally told him, rubbing his head.

"I love you dad." the young boy said with a giggle, hugging his dad.

"I know, Shaps, I know." Wally said to the future boy, whom he will be naming him in nine months.

_**(Reality)**_

Wally and Kuki are always whenever their future baby is a boy or a girl, but either way, they will become parents in a matter of months.

**Second month of pregnancy**

**June 6th**

Kuki have been eating ice cream and pizza, since month 1 of her pregnancy. She doesn't know that she's been having weird cravings.

"Kuki? what's with the mess?" One of her friends, the newlywedded wife of Hoagie Gilligan, Fanny Gilligan, asked.

"I'm sorry Fanny, but I kept eating pizza and ice cream ever since my first month of pregnancy." Kuki asked her.

"No way. You're pregnant? litterally? My husband's friend called us about the news! You going to be a mother!" Fanny cheered.

"Child mother, actually, since i'm having a baby at the age of ten." Kuki said with a giggle.

"Ouch. My husband didn't told me that." Fanny said to her. "Anyway, about the mess, it looks like you've got weird cravings for ice cream and pizza. So, what we're going to do, is to get you out of that habbit, so you will be able to give birth to your healthy baby in just eight more months." she then told Kuki.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure. I helped my mom when she was 8 months pregnant with my new baby brother." Fanny gladly said with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

Wally waited at the Gallagher general hospital.

"Mr. Wallabee Beatles, isn't it?" Nurse Melissa, the nurse who checks in for infomation at the lobby ever since Chester was fired for the crule Moosesicle act, asked.

"Yes, miss. I'm hear to set up an appointment. You see, me and Kuki are on our honeymoon in Japan, and this is going to be a shock, but I got her pregnant." Wally told her.

"Awwwwwwww! That's so cute since the both of you are married, but the news of your wife pregnant is even more cuter! You see, I've been caring for children like your wife who are pregnant for 8 months, and I've also been a midwife for pregnant children, hoping that their babies are cared for their mothers." She told him as she continues. "Celestia bless those and their babies."

"Ooookay... I didn't know child pregnancy is such a buzz around here." Wall muttered, but the Nurse kept going on.

"Did you know that the book about child pregnancies and child infant care was lauched in over 160 different countries and in more than 24 different languages?" She asked.

"Are you going to set up an appointment for my wife on November 17th or not?" Wally interrupted.

"Sorry about that. Yes, I'll do that." Nurse Melissa said. "Oh, and may Celestia bless you, your wife and your future baby!"

**June 19th**

Kuki was finishing up her fruit salad, as she breaks out of her weird cravings.

"That has got to be the best fruit salad I've eaten in, like, since 12 days before our wedding." Kuki said to Fanny.

"Yeah. I've been having my husband to lose weight since we've been planning our honeymoon." Fanny told her, as her husband, Hoagie, arrived.

"Hey, _toots._ how's it going?" Hoagie said to her.

"Oh, hi honey. I'm breaking Kuki out of her weird cravings. Speaking of which, how's the Subway diet going for you?" Fanny asked.

"Well, I only lost 5 pounds so far. But I'm going to lose more than that, don't you worry, sweetums." He sweet talked Fanny as he french kissed his wife, probably giving her toung. A few people shouted out 'Get a room!' or 'Do it in a closet or something!' in Japanese.

"Uh, you're emmbarrasing some people around here." Kuki told them as they parted from the kiss.

"Sorry about that, Kuki." Fanny said to her.

"Well, I'll meet back at the honeymoon sueit, because we're going to get _really wild_ tonight!" Hoagie wispered in his wife's ear as he runs back to the sueit.

"Sometimes, my husband can be an Austin Powers impersonator." Fanny said to Kuki.

"Yeah. I hope your hubby has protection." Kuki told her.

"Heh. if you mean, to him, a 12 millimeter handgun and a couple of grenades to keep rapists away from me? Yeah, he's good to go." Fanny replied.

"No, I mean I hope you gave him condoms, because I hope you don't end up pregnant." Kuki corrected her.

"Yeah, because we're not planning on having children untill AFTER the honeymoon." Fanny said to her.

**June 23rd**

Wally and Kuki, along with their friends, went to the movies to see an InuYasha movie. At the consession stand, Kuki passed on the popcorn, as she already ate a salad and some dragonfruit before they arrived.

"But, Sesshomaru, you are the one who knocked up Shippo's wife, not me! I was at my house, knocking up MY wife, Kagome!" The InuYasha from the movie told Sesshomaru, as the audience started laughing.

"Hmph, really? What I heard, your wife is going to end up having a retard baby." Sesshomaru talked back to him as the audience continued to laugh.

"Hey, I told you I was using protection!" InuYasha yelled out.

"Yeah, if you mean your Tetsaiga and a few spell tags to keep demons away from raping Kagome, you're good to go." Sesshomaru said, while the audience are about to roll on the floor, laughing.

"No, idiot! I meant condoms!" InuYasha yelled at him.

"That's what he said!" Moroku yelled, which sent half of the audience on the floor, laughing their butts off.

"Shut up, Moroku! Your not helping!" InuYasha told him as Sango, his wife, 8 months pregnant, konked him up the head.

"Yeah, dumbass, you're not helping" Sango told him.

"Watch your mouth, prego!" Sesshomaru yelled at Sango. The whole audience fell to the floor laughing, except for Nigel and Abby Uno, Wally and Kuki Beatles and Hoagie and Fanny Gilligan, who are still laughing while trying to stay on their seats.

"Man, this movie is messed up! I love it!" Abby said to her husband.

"Tell me about it! I couldn't feel my gut because that movie is funny as heck!" Nigel replied as he is still laughing.

**65 minutes later...**

"If anything, Dan Kuro, you are in the wrong damn show! Now take your balls with you before I kick em'!" InuYasha told Dan from Bakugan. The audience is still laughing.

"Well, if you meant by that, my balls came pre-attached at birth!" Dan told him.

"That's what he said!" Dragonoid shouted at the background, while the audience kept on laughing on the floor.

"Ugh, men... I'm so going to get away from Drago if i'm sent into battle." Tigrera muttered.

"Hey, furry! A martini for me and a ruby colata for Tigrera!" Preyus said to Sesshomaru. The audience kept laughing, that it's hard for them to breath.

"Uh... Do I have a say in this?" Marucho appeared, wearing Runo's wedding dress. Everyone paused for 20 seconds, so the audience can breath and get back on their seats.

'Wait for it. Wait for it!' The 6 thought.

"And give Marucho a ruby colata too while you're at it!" Preyus said as the audience is sent back down on the floor, laughing.

"I knew I should've saved you from the Doom Dimension..." Marucho groaned.

"Now that's what I called 'Laugh Out Loud' guys!" Hoagie said to the others.

**30 minutes later...**

"And so doths the fall of Aquas Preyus. One of the biggest jokesters of Vestroya and friend." Moroku said. The audience sobbed a little.

"I'm so sorry, Preyus! I really shouldive let you sacrifice yourself to save Drago and InuYasha!!" Marucho cried as he bursts into tears, untill he heard Preyus breathing.

"Wanna get laid?" Preyus asks. The entire audience went in a laughing spree.

"Preyus faked it! He did survive the final blow caused by Naraku! Darn, what was I thinking! And also, what the heck did you just asked me?" Marucho said to Preyus.

"I'll give you 500 bucks if you undress in front of everyone here." Preyus said. The audience went 'Oh, no he didn't!' in Japanese.

"Yep, it shoudive been me out there..." Marucho said as the credits rolled.

Everyone came out of the theater, laughing. The 6, however, really enjoyed it.

"That has to be the funniest movie I've ever seen! I nearly died, laughing!" Nigel said to them.

"Yeah. I just hope our unborn baby enjoyed it too." Kuki told Wally, feeling her tummy, which is slowly starting to bulge with the baby inside of her.

**Third month of pregnancy**

**July 3rd**

Wally and Kuki were walking through the park, when Wally stoped and thought what name they would give to their child, Kuki sat near a cherry blossom tree.

"Hon, I've been wondering... what should we name our child?" Wally asked.

Kuki giggled at the question. "Well, that depends if our child is either a boy or a girl." she then told him.

"Well, if it's a boy," Wally said as he sits next to his spouse. "I wanted to name him... Shaps."

"Shaps?" Kuki spoke.

"You know, like shappo, the Japanese term for 'hat'. Was there a problem?" Wally told her.

"No, I don't have a promlem. But if our child is a girl, I want to name her... Koa. You know, like the Koala, a marsupial commonly found in Australia." Kuki said to him.

"Then it's settled. Our child will be called either Koa if it's a girl or Shaps if it's a boy." Wally agreed. They then snuggled below the cherry blossom tree.

**July 17th**

Wally saw his spouse knitting a cute little shirt for their child.

"Hey, honey. What's that?" he asked.

"It's just a little baby shirt for our cute little baby. I thought I start make some clothes for our child." Kuki told him. Wally looked at the shirt she's making and smiled.

"Aww. that's cute." Wally said to her.

"I know. I'm still happy about the fact that we're going to become parents!" Kuki squeeled.

"Well, if you can handle the strech marks and have a low chance of letting yourself go." Wally explained.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to learn that being a mother is not all love and happiness. Sometimes, our child can get itself into trouble, but we have to not be too strict to our child." Kuki told him as she puts her hand on her 3 month pregnant tummy, smiling.

**July 30th**

Kuki was asleep in her bed, while Wally was talking to Rachel about the payment he and his wife will recieve.

"Really? $55,000 a week?" Wally asked excitingly.

"Yeah. The UN are paying every KND operative $55,000 a week, to multiply it by 52 weeks, it means $2,860,000 a year!" Rachel told him.

"Sweet! So me and Kuki are going to have $110,000 a week altogether. We are going to be flippin' rich!" Wally said as he goes and wakes up his wife. "Hey, Kuki. Rachel told me that we are getting $55,000 a week from the United Nations! In one year, we are going to be rich!"

"Really?" Kuki asked as soft as an angel.

"Yes, really! We will be able to afford a home and have a lot of money for food, clothes, and other stuff! We may even get our child in college one day! We are so going to be very happy, honey!" Wally told her as he hugs his spouse.

"Your money will be at the mail in an hour. Bye." Rachel informed him as she hung up.

"Well, this may be our last day for our honeymoon, but at least we had some fond memories. We leave back to Gallagher first thing tomorrow." Wally said to her.

"Yeah. We may have to pack our bags for our trip back. I'm really going to miss this place..."Kuki said with a sad tone. "Fun times..."

**Fourth month of pregnancy**

**August 1st**

Wally and Kuki are back at the USA and has bought a home in 47 New Bark Rd. to live in peace. Wally was watching an episode of 'Sonic X'd'.

"She's dead, Shadow. Quit being such a puss-bag." The Sonic the Hedgehog on the TV said.

"Shut your mouth, Sonic! You have to pull that sadictive stunt, didn't you?" Shadow roared at him. Wally is low browed by the show.

"Boring. I wonder what else is on?" Wally changed the channel to 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers: When Good Bakugan Gone Bad'

"Masqurade, you are charged for sending bakugan to the Doom Dimension, raping Alice and lying to the world about your Hydronoid's AIDS to enter some bakugan night club. how do you plead?" The Dragonoid proclaimed.

Masqurade's mouth was duct taped shut, that anyone couldn't understand him saying 'Not Guilty'

"Guilty! I thought so! As punishment, you are going to be washed up with this foul smelling soap and dried up with this sock that hasn't been cleaned for twenty years!" Drago proclaimed as the bakugan pulled out the same soap and sock Drago has and roared out "Sockfest!"

"Oh god! Not the socks!!" Masqurade screamed in agony. Wally started laughing.

"Oh, whoever created this show is so going to heck." He said, laughing.

"Honey, I made some pizza." Kuki said as she walks up to Wally, with pizza held by a tray.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Wally spoke as he kissed Kuki. "Oh, look, Kuki. Masqurade's going to get rinsed off with raw sewage." he then informed as he looks back at the TV.

"Oh my god! Not the sewage! I'm sorry for what I did! Don't dump me into the raw sewage!!" Masqurade cried out, but he was thrown into the sewage anyway. "You sons of bitches!!" he screamed, untill his head exploded by the unbearable foul oder of raw sewage.

"Dang! What show is it rated anyway?" Wally said as Kuki looked at the TV guide booklet.

"It says: This show was rated TV 14 for violence, dialouge and crude humor. I don't think our future child can watch this." Kuki said to him.

"Well, If anything, I hope our child doesn't watch _that_ episode anyway. Hmm... what else is also on?" Wally told his loving spouse, as he flipped to 'Pokemon: Xtream Takeover'.

"We will take over this damn planet and then rape that Ash Ketchum in the a-" A talking Pikachu on the TV roared until the channel was flipped to 'World Virtua Boxing Association' (or 'WVBA').

"Glass Joe sucks at boxing! Even with all that metal armor, Little Mac still wins!" A random broadcaster proclaimed, as Wally again flipped the channel to 'The Legend of Zelda: Where's My Money?'.

"You took my money, my deed to Hyrule Castle and my pregnant wife Ruto! Give it all back!" Link yelled at Gannondorf.

"Well, you are the one who sold my sh-" Gannondorf said until the channel was then flipped to 'Halo: Covenant Drug Addicts', 'The Midnight Gambit', 'Mushroom Kingdom High', and stoped at 'Star Fox: The Search For Holo-Crack'

"Is there anything on this thing that is child friendly? Who created those insane shows?" Wally asked as he continues to flip channels. "'Pimp My Duel Disk System', 'My Big Fat Eagleland Wedding', 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Who Knocked Up Frankie', 'Cena And The Trademarc: The Cartoon Series', 'Seseme Street Goes Metal'? What's up with this station? It's freakin' loaded with shows that isn't even child friendly!" Wally exagerated.

"Well, there someone who decided to create his own channel station and filled it with all the shows that you flipped through. his name is... Vladimir Drivosky, a Russian who is the father of Patton. He said: 'This station is for my son and his new bride, Rachel. Think of it as their wedding gift to him and the world.'" Kuki explained. "So virtually, their is nothing appropriate for toddlers on this station."

"Sheesh! And you think you know a per- wait, Rachel!?! Married to the son of a Russian?!" Wally asked as he is freaked out. It is official, Rachel Drivosky is married to Patton.

"You know, I think you drank too much coffee. Let's go to sleep, honey." Kuki said when she turned off the TV.

**August 17th**

Wally walked out to get his newspaper, untill he saw Nigel and Abby Uno's Mercedes parked on the house to the left of his house and Hoagie and Fanny Gilligan's Mitstubishi Lancer parked on the right.

'They know about the payment news?' Wally thought. 'They didn't tell me they are moving on New Bark Rd. too.'

"Hey, Wally! How's it going?" Nigel called out to Wally.

"Hey, Nigel. You were getting paid by the UN as well?" Wally asked.

"Yeah! The entire KND organization is. That's why me and Abby moved here, as well as Hoagie and Fanny Gilligan." he said back.

"Oh! You didn't tell me about that. By the was, how is it with you two?" Wally asked.

"Me and Abby went and had a wild night with each other. heck, she even-" Nigel was saying, when he was cut off by his wife.

"Nigie! get back in here, silly, and give me some lovin'." Abby seductivly spoke to her husband.

"Eh, hehe, I'll be right back, Wally." Nigel told him as Abby dragged him back inside.

Wally just walked back into the house. He sat on he couch on then read the newspaper, well, just the funnies anyway, because he just throws the rest of it away.

"Good morning, Wally." Kuki spoke like a hevenly angel that woke up from her nap.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Wally said to her. "Sheesh, you look slightly pudgy, but it's because your four months preggy isn't it, hon?" he spoke out with a smile.

"Yup, it sure is, Wally." Kuki giggled. "So what's in the newspaper?"

"Nah, I don't read what's in the headlines. I just look at the entertainment section." Wally said to her.

"Yeah, that's okay. So, I wonder what's on TV?" She asked.

"It's probably another episode of 'Cena And The Trademarc: The Cartoon Series'." Wally said as the TV turn on.

**August 20th**

Wally and Kuki are driving in their Chevy Camero to the supermarket to get some things for their future baby. They both agree to get some toys and furniture for the baby.

"So, we need a cradle, a baby bed, a teddy bear and some toys for the baby, a CD full of lulubies, a book of nursery rhymes and diapers." Kuki told Wally.

"Okay, sweetie. We're going to save the baby chothes for when the doctor conferms the gender of our baby." He then said as they get the stuff on the list.

**August 29th**

The setting of their baby's room is complete. The bed was set at the right corner, the radio containing the CD with lulubies is set near the bed and a teddy bear was set on the bed.

"So, honey, how does it look?" Kuki asked her husband.

"It looks great, Kuki. It really does." Wally replied when he pat his spouse's pudgy, pregnant belly, as Kuki giggles. "In just five more months, our life is going to have that new baby smell." he smiled.

TBC.

A/N: Remember when I told you that I clearly do not own any copyrighted material? Here are the following:

InuYasha & it's characters (c) ViZ Media

Bakugan Battle Brawlers & it's characters (c) Nelvana and Teletoons

Sonic X & it's characters (c) SEGA

Pokemon & it's characters (c) Nintendo and Game Freak

Punch-Out!! & it's characters (c) Nintendo and Next Level Games

The Lengend of Zelda & it's character (c) Nintendo

Halo & it's characters (c) Microsoft and Bungie (Good luck with Halo: Reach and Halo: O.D.S.T!(That's a message to the development team))

X-Men & it's characters (c) MARVEL and Stan Lee

Super Mario Bros. & it's characters (c) Nintendo

Star Fox & it's characters (c) Nintendo

Yu-Gi-Oh! & it's characters (c) ViZ Media

Earthbound/Mother & it's characters (c) Nintendo

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends & it's characters (c) Cartoon Network

Seseme Street & it's characters (c) Children's Television Workshop (CTW)

John Cena & The Trademarc are owned by World Wrestling Entertainment (If your reading this Cena, this one's for you! ^-^)

Read, Review, Respect.


	3. Months 5 to 8

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Dark Deception presents

A Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic:

An Unusual Miracle

Chapter 3/4

**Fifth month of pregnancy**

**September 3rd**

Kuki is reading a book about child care, while Wally is still asleep.

"Awww. Now that's cute." She said, smiling. She then heard a knock on the door. When Kuki opens the door, it was Nigel and Abby Uno.

"Hey, Kuki. It looks like you're just five months pregnant, right?" Abby asked.

"Looks like your four months away from giving birth. Congrats." Nigel said.

"Thanks you two. I'm making some beef stew. Do you want to come in?" Kuki asked,

"Yeah, we love to. I didn't know how to cook, so I'm taking cooking classes." Abby replied as she and her husband came in the house. "So, I wonder what's on TV?" she then asked as she turned on the TV, showing an episode of 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Who Knocked Up Frankie'.

"You are the one who got Frankie pregnant, you dumb rabbit. You have to knock her up. and thanks to you, she's going to have a mutant retard baby!" The Bloo on the TV yelled out.

"That's a load of poppycock! YOU did her, you small door freak!" Mr. Herriman yelled back, as Wilt arrived.

"Bloo, Mr. H, I did some research and it says that... it is Coco who got Frankie pregnant!" Wilt pointed at Coco. Everybody on the TV gasped, while Abby started laughing.

"But that's impossible! Coco's a female! There's no way she got Frankie pregnant. Unless... she is acually... a guy!" Mac pointed out.

"Ooooooooh! Coco, you are so busted!" Abby said, laughing.

"Hey, honey. What are you watching?" Nigel came by, sitting next to his spouse.

"This episode of 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Who Knocked Up Frankie'. That's show's insane. Mac exposed Coco as a male, because Wilt told everyone that she, or he, inpregnated Frankie." Abby explained as they continued watching.

"But why, Coco? Why did you knock me up? I thought we were friends!" a now 7 month pregnant Frankie yelled.

"I... I don't know! I'm a man, okay?" Coco somehow spoke. Everyone gasped.

"Coco, you spoke. But why did you do her?" Mac asked.

"I'd tell you... but then I have to kill you!" Coco yelled as he pulled out an AK-47. Nigel and Abby were shocked as they see Coco kill all but Frankie in the entire house.

"Who created this show?" Abby asked as she grabbed the remote. "I'm going to change to something else." she said as she changed it to 'Star Fox: The Search For Holo-Crack'.

"The beef stew's ready, guys. I'm gonna wake up my husband." Kuki told them as she walks up to her room.

**25 minutes later**

Wally and Kuki Beatles and Nigel and Abby Uno just got done eating.

"Thinks for the food, Kuki. We should be going back. I think me and Nigel need some time alone back at our house." Abby said as she cuddles on her husband, locking lips and possibally giving him toung. Kuki giggled from the sight.

"Okay you two, just go!" Wally told them,

"Just gime them a minute, hon. they'll be done soon." Kuki told him, as they continue with their toung kissing.

**September 12th**

Wally and Kuki went to a festival in town square, where they watched fireworks go out.

"So, I wonder how we're able to handle our marrage when we fall on tough times?" Wally asked his loving wife, whose pregnant tummy is getting big.

"We're not going to fall on hard times, Wally. We are still going to be together, for better or worse." Kuki said to him while she is feeling her tummy. Wally placed his hand in, rubbing it gently.

"I'm not going to let our marrage break down... I promise." Wally told her as they kissed.

**September 20th**

Kuki is in her future baby's room, hooking up a pair of headphones and placing them on her pregnant tummy. She turned on the lulubies and fell asleep like an angel. She then dremt about her future motherhood.

_**(Kuki's Dream)**_

Kuki was holding her baby girl in her arms, singing a luluby.

_Rock-a-by baby, in the treetop_

_when the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall_

_and down go my baby, cradle and all._

Kuki puts her baby in the cradle, sleeping. "Sweet dreams, Koa. Mommy's here." she wispered.

_**(Reality)**_

Kuki woke up 6 hours later, still sitting on the chair and the headphones are still on her preggy belly with the CD on repeat. She then saw her husband, holding a bowl of salad.

"How long have you've been in there, sleepyhead." Wally said to her, giggling.

"I don't know. I was still dreaming about me and the baby." Kuki told him. "But nonetheless, I wish our baby will like a heavenly angel." Wally then placed his hand on her belly, wishing the same thing.

**Sixth month of pregnancy**

**October 8th**

Kuki is vacuming the floor of the living room. Since her clothing is being a bit tight for her pregnant tummy, which it's felling like it's becoming huge, she started wearing a pink and green maternity dress, with her arms poking out of her sleeves. Wally came into the door, wearing a suit.

"Hi, honey. Where did you go? I got the place cleaned up for you." She asked.

"Oh, the Australian senetor in the UN called in sick, so he told me to go to his meeting for him. I told Presedent Obama about our life so far and he's really impressed." Wally told her, untill he saw what his wife is wearing. "Awww! A maternity dress? That's adorable! I'm guessing your 1/3 away from us becoming mommy and daddy, are ya?" He teased.

Kuki giggled as her husband felt her tummy. "Aw, Wally. I knew you couldn't resist. Oh, did you also notice anything different? Besides my preggy tummy and dress." Kuki then asked. It is indeede that she's starting to develope two perky lumps on her chest. Wally was stunned just by looking at them.

"Er... I don't know?" Wally guessed.

"I'm developing milk boobies. I'm going to be breast feeding after I give birth in 3 more months." Kuki said with a quirky smile.

"It sure is, honey. er... can I feel them for just a bit?" Wally asked, blushing.

"Aw, why not. You are my husband after all." Kuki said to him as she pulls down the top of her maternity dress, exposing her milk boobs covered in a training bra. Wally pulled her bra down for a bit to feel them, she let out a sweet moan.

"They feel soft, honey." Wally told her, untill he accidentally squeezed one of them, squirting out a bit of milk on his face. "Oops. My bad..."

"It's okay hon, they lactate." Kuki said to him as he let go of her milk boobs. "So, you told me that you schedueled me an appointment for November 17th?" she asked as she tucked her milk boobs back inside her training bra, pulling the top of the dress back up.

"Yes. That way, the nurse will check if the baby is either a boy or a girl." Wally said to her.

"Well, for untill then, let's try not to get too naughty just because I'm developing milk boobies." Kuki told her loving spouse, kissing him.

**October 15th**

Wally was watching 'Kirby And The Giant Easter Egg' while Kuki is knitting a blanket for her future baby.

"Man, that show's a bit boring. What else is on?" Wally said as he flipped to 'World Virtua Boxing Association'.

"How much blows can Little Mac take? One more blow like that and Super Macho Man wins the WVBA title" An announcer exclaimed. Little Mac threw a uppercut and knocked out Super Macho Man.

"TKO!" The referee called out.

"Little Mac defended his title! My god, he threw that final punch and knocked out Super Macho Man down in an instant!" The announcer yelled out.

"Who watches boxing these days?" Wally asked.

"Well, my dad used to go to boxing events to see many professionals like Aran Ryan and Bald Bull. That was the night before he married my mom." Kuki told him as hse is almost done with her baby's blanket.

"Hmmm... so your dad's a WVBA fan, right?" Wally said to her.

"Yes. He is." Kuki answered. She finished up her baby's blanket. "So, how does it look?" she then asked. Wally let out a cute 'aww!' as an answer. "Yeah, I thought it looked cute." she said with a smile.

**October 28th**

Wally and Kuki visited Hoagie and Fanny Gilligan's house. Hoagie lost 22 pounds so far, via the Subway diet, and has gotten a little naughty with his spouse, Fanny.

"So, what did you do last night exactly?" Wally asked the Gilligan couple.

"Well, to put it technically, he took me on a freaky ride. You know, we uh... hit it off?" Fanny said to them. "Hoagie forgot to use a condom, but he let out this white stuff on me."

"You mean... semen?" Hoagie wispered.

"Yeah. You managed not to inpregnate me." Fanny told him.

"That explains why it's all over your face." Wally told her. Fanny just ingored him.

"I thought you two were planning to start a family. Arn't you two wanting to start a life with a baby boy or baby girl in your lives?" Kuki asked.

"Well, that may have to happen in the spring." Fanny told Kuki. "But i'm sure that we're happy geing a little naughty with each other. Right?" she then asked her husband.

"Don't worry, _toots._ probably, that type of miracle will happen when he go... _deeper._" Hoagie wispered.

"That's so not what I asked..." Fanny groaned. "But I still love you, though."

"I still love you too, sweetums." Hoagie spoke as he starts giving her toung, to where their about to hit it off.

"Uuh... We better get going Kuki." Wally told his spouse as they left.

**Seventh month of pregnancy**

**November 17th**

Wally and Kuki arrived at the Gallagher general hospital for a ultrasound scan. Nurse Melissa used an ultrasound on Kuki's slightly huge seven month pregnant belly to look at the unborn baby, or to her surprise, 2 unborn babies.

"Oh my gosh. You two are in for a big surprise. Your going to have twins!" the nurse cheered. "Your going to have a boy AND a girl!"

"Really? Oh my gosh, this is great news! We're having twins, Wally!" Kuki cheered as she hugs her husband.

"That's great news, nurse. I'm really happy about it." Wally told the nurse.

"If your spouse starts going into labor, call me and I'll help help her deliver them, okay?" Nurse Melissa told Wally as she gives him the hospital phone number.

"Sure." Wally said to her. "Let's go, hon." he told Kuki as they take the ultrasound pictures.

**November 20th**

Wally and Kuki got a second cradle to put in their twin's room and bought clothing for their babies.

"So, we got a cradle for both Koa and Shaps, as well as a teddy bear and... we really have so much to do, Wally." Kuki told him, as they got a lot to set up.

"Yeah. Then we got to arrange a baby shower for X-mas." Wally then explained.

"I'm just so excited to have twins, that this is just blowing us off track. I mean, we need our friends for help." Kuki said to Wally as they get the beds and everything set up.

**November 26th**

Wally, Kuki and the others have finally set up the room for Kuki's unborn twins. As Wally and Kuki both hugged, Wally again felt her slightly huge pregnant tummy.

"I'm so happy that you two are going to have twins." Abby said to the happy couple.

"Man, you two, we are so throwing you a baby shower." Hoagie told them.

The two parted from their hug and held their hands. "Thanks guys, for setting up the room, and for everything you've done for us these past seven months." Wally told the Unos and the Gilligans.

"Well, it's the best we can do." Nigel told him.

"I'm happy that you guys went through thick and thin to improve out lives. I'm so happy that I'm going to have twins and that I going to become such a happy mom." Kuki proclaimed. "Invite everyone in the organization for my baby shower in Decembet 25th! I want everyone to know!" she then cheered out.

**Eighth month of pregnancy**

**December 17th**

Wally drove around the city, handing down invitations to Kuki's baby shower. It took him 4 hours, but when he got home, he sat next to his spouse, whose pregnant belly is getting huge.

"Did you hand out all of the invitations?" Kuki asked, with both hands on her huge pregnant belly.

"Yes, honey. I did." Wally said to her as they kissed. Suddenly, she felt a kick from the unborn twins.

"Wally, do you feel that? Their kicking." Kuki gleeful said as Wally put his ear on the preggy tummy, hearing them moving.

"Hello in there, you two. Are you in there? in one more month, mommy's going to push you out of there." Wally said to his wife's belly. She giggled hapily.

"Your really silly, you know that, Wally?" Kuki told him.

"Yeah, I know." Wally replied. "I know you can't wait for your water to break."

"Yeah. I really can't wait for my time of birth giving." Kuki said to her husband.

**December 25th**

Wally and Kuki opened up the presents that Santa Clause gave them, thanks to his Reindeer Delivery System. Santa was so happy about her being close to giving birth to her twins, that he also gave her clothes for her babies. Later that night, everyone came to the Beatles household for Kuki's baby shower. Everyone had a lot of fun and Kuki have been given more presents by her gal pals: Sonya, Dorthy, Claire and Lynda.

"Thank you guys for those wonderful gifts! I really even love the bonnet you gave me Dorthy. That will really go with my french dress!" Kuki said to them as she is wearing a pink french delivery dress that, in Dorthy's family in Paris, France, the mother will be able to deliver her baby easily in it.

"No problem, Mrs. Beatles. With it, once your time for labor comes, make sure you are wearing it for comfort." Dorthy told Kuki in a french accent. "It was my family tradition. Now, it will become yours."

"Aw, thank you Dorthy. I'll make sure of it." Kuki said as she hugs her.

"Well, good luck with your soon-to-be-born youngins, Kuki." Lynda said with a southern accent.

"Oh, I hope you'll be okay..." Claire said, worried.

"Good luck with the childbirth, Kuki." Sonya told Kuki as Wally came by.

"Wow, Kuki, you look beautiful! Is that dress from France?" Wally asked.

"Dorthy gave me this dress. She said I'll be able to give birth to my unborn twins comfortably. It's more like a birthing gown." Kuki explained.

"I guess the French mustive gave you something they never show in the US about." Wally giggled.

"We wish you two a happy begining for your unborn babies." Dorthy told the happy family.

"We will, Dorthy. Thank you." Wally told Dorthy.

**December 31st**

Wally and Kuki were getting ready for bed, for the exciting day in their lives. Tomorrow, is Kuki Beatles' final month of pregnancy, the month of which Kuki will give birth to her twins.

"Well, this is it." Kuki said to her husband, holding her huge pregnant tummy. "Tommorow, my time of birth will come."

"It sure will be. And I will be there by your side when you go into labor." Wally told her, holding his wife's hand. "I will never let you die, with every fiber of my being, in the name of Celestia, because you are my wife."

"That's the most romantic thing I ever heard." Kuki said to him with awe.

"We need to rest, love. The month of birth will come, And I will make sure you live." Wally told her as they start a new day and a time a miracle will happen for the Beatles.

TBC.

A/N: The copyrighted material that I do not own are if the following:

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends & it's characters (c) Cartoon Network

Star Fox & it's characters (c) Nintendo

Kirby & it's characters (c) Nintendo

Punch-Out!! & it's characters (c) Nintendo and Next Level Games

Read, Review, Respect.


	4. Final Month and Epilouge

Disclaimer: DD Does not own anything that is copyrighted.

Dark Deception presents

A Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic:

An Unusual Miracle

Final Chapter

**Final month of pregnancy**

**January 1st**

**The day of birth**

Kuki woke up and finally, she is nine months pregnant. She got on her french delivery dress that Dorthy gave her, went downstairs and waited for her water to break. She was overjoyed that finally, she is going to give birth to her twins, but when she goes into labor, she could feel that she can be in a catastrophic amount of pain. But, nonetheless, she's about to have the most exciting day in her ten years of life.

"Well, this is it. The day that I give birth." Kuki said to herself, feeling her huge pregnant belly. "I'm so excited! No words can describe how excited I am!" she then squeeled. Somehow, her water broke due to her excitement. "Oh no." she said when she starts to go into labor. She tried to call out Wally, but he couldn't be heard from upstairs. "Wally, get your butt down here and call 911! I'm going into labor!" She screamed out. Wally instantly heard the word that she's gone into and rushed downstairs.

"Kuki, what's wrong?" Wally asked.

"Hon, this is not the time! Call 911, now!" Kuki yelled as she starts feeling pain. Wally called Nurse Melissa and told her that Kuki has gone into labor. The entire Gallagher emergency team carried her to the hospital.

"It's okay Kuki. Everything's going to be alright. Just stay alive, okay?" Wally told her, holding her hand along the way to the delivery room.

"Wally... I will not leave you... not now... not ever... not like this." Kuki said to her loving husband, as she started feeling a sharp amount of pain. When they got to the delivery room, Nurse Melissa told her to push them out with all her might.

"Come on, Kuki, I can see the head, just one strong push and the first one will out before you know it." the nurse told her.

"Do you have to tell me that?" Kuki yelled at the nurse as she pushed her first baby out with all her might. with one big push, her baby girl, Koa, is born.

"Good job, Mrs. Beatles, now for the second one." The nurse said as she put the just born baby girl on her bed.

"It's okay, Kuki. Do not die on me." Wally told her as he held her hand tightly. Kuki pushed harder and harder, as she is in an agonizing amount of pain.

"I am in a catastrophic amount of pain here!" Kuki screamed at the top of her lungs as she gave one strong push to get her baby boy, Shaps, out. Finally, the pain is over, Kuki survived and Koa and Shaps Beatles, her children, are born. Kuki can finally relax and thanks to her french delivery dress she was wearing, she started to heal from the pain she endured.

"Your babies are born. You won't have to endure any amount of pain anymore Mrs. Beatles. So what are you going to name them?" Nurse Melissa asked.

"Well, I want to name my baby girl Koa and my baby boy Shaps." Kuki said as she held her twins in the pouches of her dress, suckling on her milk boobs.

"Awwwww! Koa and Shaps? That sounds sooooo adorable!!" Nurse Melissa cheered out.

"And that will be their names, now and forever." Wally told his spouse, as he and Kuki are now child parents.

**The week after birth**

Wally and Kuki came back from the hospital, taking care of their babies, Koa and Shaps. When they put their twins to bed, they turned on CD full of lulubies as they slept.

"Look at them Wally. Arn't they just precious?" Kuki asked in her green dress that says 'I'm a mommy' on it.

"They sure are, honey, they sure are." her husband told her, putting his hands on her no longer pregnant belly, moving them up to her milk boobs. She giggled heavenly as she moved them away from her.

"Can we wait for later tonight, sweetie?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. I'll try and use protection this time." Wally told her. She then put her finger on his lips.

"We don't need protection anyway, hon. You can knock me up all you want." Kuki sensually spoke to Wally as she drags him back to their room, doing you-know-what.

And so doths the end of this story. The moral of this story is that even the most impossible things like child pregnancies, following up after child marrages, can happen at the most opprotuned time.

The End.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I know it warmed your heart, made you laugh, but what it hopefully did is help you learn something from the Beatles family. Now, I don't own the names, Koa and Shaps, because their names are property of one of my friends at DeviantART: Orionstorm. If your reading this right now, this is for you.

Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
